Mars the Dire Wolf
''' " Bow Chicka Zap Zap" - '''Mars when he is taunting a female opponent, or joking around. Appearance Mars is a sky blue wolf with yellow streaks going across his face and body, each in the shape of lightning bolts with azure ears with a forest green tint at the tips. His left ear has a piece missing due to a fight with Saren Arterius that ended with both fighters tired and bloody, thus resulting in a draw. He's wearing a faded yellow shirt that has the words "Taste The Wrath of The Imperial Lightning" in bold orange lettering, light green cargo pants with various pockets and Ocean blue shoes with lime green streaks going along the sides and the top of the shoes. Oddly enough, they are in the same lightning bolt pattern as the ones going across his face and body. He wears two golden arm gauntlets and a bronze necklace with a ruby colored amulet in the form of a lightning bolt and a Roman Gladius crossing over each other in the shape of an "X" with a shield resting on top of them. Personality Much like the element he has complete mastery over, his personality is spontaneous and ever changing. One minute he is quiet and calm and the next minute he is angry and extremely volatile. Though he does have his trigger points. To touch his necklace without his permission is to incur his fury and recieve an electrically charged punch to the face and to insult his religion in his presence will cause him to go after the "blasphemer" relentlessly in an effort to send him/her to the afterlife. Strangely enough he, Saren and Sovereign can work extremely well together despite their differences. Nevertheless, Mars is still a deadly opponent in single combat. But with Saren and Sovereign together fighting along side him, they become a frenzy of carnage and destruction. Mars does have a goal that he is actively working towards, he desires to take over the world so he can wipe out all traces of technology and return the planet to how it originally was, where nature ruled untamed and uncontrolled. History Not much is known about his past, seeing as how he doesn't remember any of it and there is no trail for anyone to follow. But what is known is that he is somehow responsible for various blackouts and machinery that has been destroyed beyond all hope of repair. Sometime within the next five years after unintentionally causing a blackout in a random metropolitan area, he met saren and proceeded to fight him, which resulted in a draw due to both combatants being exhausted and drained of energy. A couple months after that he and saren met Sovereign. The exact details of the meeting are uncomfirmed, mostly due to the fact that the surrounding area within a fifthteen kilometer radius was destroyed. (they met on an uninhabited island in the middle of the ocean.) Powers Being an Electrokinetic, Mars has complete control over all forms of electricity. He had also trained with his lightning manipulation in order to achieve an even higher level of control over lightning in order to cover for his lack of speed and stamina. Mars can: *control anyone's bio electrical energy. *Create or manipulate thunderstorms. *Channel lighting through any weapon that can conduct electricity. *Create a timelapse paralysis effect using static electricity. *Create various constructs made of electricity. *Create a lightning armor for a short duration. *Emit an Electromagnetic pulse that shuts down all electronic devices within a five Kilometer range of him. Abilities Mars has several abilities both from his species and from his lightning powers Enhanced sense of smell: Due to Mars being a canine, he would have a heightened sense of smell enhanced hearing: His canine ears can pick up sounds at a higher frequency than others of his species, this makes dog wistles twice as effective on him than others. Pack mentality: Due to wolves being pack animals by nature. Mars is skilled when it comes to working with those who he knows to take down threats that he wouldnt be able to take down alone. Ambidextrous: Mars can wield weapons in both hands with no loss of attack strength, speed and defense. Skills Wilderness survivalist: considering he cannot use any form of electronics without them short circuiting and exploding. Mars has taken to living in the wilderness and living off the land when not with Saren or Sovereign. Metallurgy: Mars is a master of metalworking, able to craft the most intricate of weapons and armors along with other basic essentials. Martial arts master: Mars is a master of Muay Thai, Tai Kwon Do and Capoeira and proficient in many others. Weapons master: Mars can freely use various bladed weapons such as knives, greatswords, battleaxes, war hammers, maces e.t.c due to him training for many years so he has an ace in the hole for when his powers fail to eliminate an opponent. Weaknesses *Geokinetics (Can nullify his electrical abilities.) *Rubber (negate electrical attacks.) *Loud noises (he is a wolf) *Foul odors (His enhanced sense of smell prevents him from going anywear near densely populated areas.) *Low stamina: (While he has a high energy output, his physical stamina is very low so he cannot afford to have a fight prolonged.) *Gullible: (While ferocious and loyal, Mars can be tricked pretty easily and is usually defeated in combat this way.) Likes *Combat *Hunting *Thunderstorms *Metallurgy *Practicing with his preferred weapons: Twin daggers with a serrated edge. *The thrill of the kill *The wilderness Dislikes *Pacifists *Being trapped in confined spaces *Rubber *Urban areas *Pollution *Humans *Technology *Having a kill stolen from him *Ranged weapons *Geokinetics *getting wet Trivia *Sovereign is the third member of Team Wrathborne. Both of which are pages I will get too at a later time period *Mars (the name) is based off of the patron god of Rome *Mars is also based on from Lars from tekken (the whole lightning manipulation thing.) * Mars full name is "Mars Thunderius Jupiter the fourth" * Mars is ten years old * Kudos To User:Awkwarddingo for the funny quote Category:Wolf Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Characters with Lightning Powers